The Next Generation
by booklover1004
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth leave camp never to return. However, 23 years later their daughter Andromeda comes to camp. Will she be able to keep her parents identity a secret or not? Will she be able to fit in? Moreover, will the Gods of Olympus also believe her secret or will they manage to find out who her parents really are once she is not claimed?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already knew that!**

**Prologue**

He looked at the gun in his hand unsure as to what he should do. The cold metal felt foreign against his skin. Was it worth it? Dying? He could not say. But what was the point of living anyway. He was broken. An empty shell. A shadow of his old self. He was tired of fighting. Tired of living. After all what was there to live for?

Tartarus haunted him in his nightmares. Night after night he could feel himself being pulled into the abyss only to wake up in a cold sweat, arms flailing and shivering with fear. More than anything, it was the guilt that was eating him up from within. Guilt for leaving Bob behind, guilt for not being able to pull Annabeth out from Arachnae's cave in time and most of all making people believe that he was a hero although he wasn't.

To be honest he was just tired. Tired of playing the hero. Tired of being a pawn of the gods. Tired of going on quest after quest. He had tried his best to face whatever challenges had come his way but just when he felt that enough was enough life threw another curveball at him.

Most campers looked up to him. Wanted to be like him. Whenever they would look at him with hope and that optimism shining in their eyes, he wanted to scream. Ask them not to be a fool like he was. Not aspire to be like him. A hero's life was full of tragedy. It was true. The giant war was over but at a great cost. More than a hundred demigods had been killed. While the gods had just watched from the sidelines only to step in once the seven had reached Greece and the battle was already half won. And they took all the credit.

Typical.

He slowly raised the muzzle to his temple_._

_Shoot!_ His brain yelled.

He tried to find a reason to live but could not. For Annabeth? No. She deserved better. She deserved a person who would actually look after her. Someone not affected by the demons of his past. Someone whole. The camp? No. They needed a leader. An actual one. Not a person who was only pretending to be one. Moreover, he could not. He was sick of living up to others expectations. Doing what he was expected to do. His mom? No. Not even her. She was finally happy. Paul and her had just had a daughter – his little sister Susan. His mom deserved a happy life. A normal child. Not one who would put her in constant danger by their very existence.

This was it then. His finger inched towards the trigger. He took a deep breath. Would he go to Elysium? He hoped so. This was cowardly, he knew that but right now it seemed to be the only way out.

10... he pictured his Mom how happy she was when he had finally returned.

He swallowed hard.

9... how relieved he was on escaping Tartarus

A shudder ran down his spine.

8... finally meeting Annabeth at Camp Jupiter

A tear rolled down his cheek.

7... their kiss underwater

By now his had was shaking too badly to hold the gun steady.

''Percy?''

His eyes flew open to see Annabeth in front of him.

''H-hey."

She choked back a sob. ''I find you about to commit suicide and all you say is ''hey''? Please put down the gun Percy. Please. '' and she started sobbing. ''I need you. How could you think of killing your self? What about me? Your mom? Paul? Susan? How can you even think of doing something like this?"

The gun slid down to the floor.

''I'm sorry. I really am.'' He whispered. ''But I can't do this Annabeth. Not anymore."

''I had come to tell you the very same thing Percy. I want to leave camp. I cannot live here anymore.''

And just like that the two greatest demigods of the century left the only place they had called home never to return.

**Hey! I am back! Now let me clarify in the beginning itself that Percy and Annabeth are NOT going to turn evil or go against the Gods. They are just broken after Tartarus and being at CHB is not helping them at all as everyone is expecting them to be as they were as it was before the Giant war which according to me is unrealistic.**

**Lastly please don't forget to review! It makes my day. Also please tell me if I should leave this as a oneshot or continue with the story.**

**- booklover1004**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Chapter 1**

**23 Years Later**

**Andromeda POV**

''CLANG!'' The sharp sound of metal against metal resonated nearly throwing me off my feet. I ducked and just managed to deflect Riptide but not before getting a nick on my arm.

''Not bad!'' grinned Dad.

We were training or rather _I_ was training. Dad was just teaching me and causing quite a few dents in my pride in the process. However, let me introduce myself first. I am Andromeda Sally Jackson, and am fifteen years old. My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

''Go Andy!'' yelled Luke. ''Another 2 minutes!''

Did I mention that all my siblings were betting on how long I would last? Oh, and my mother as well.

''10 dollars she will last for 5 more minutes.'' 'whispered' Silena.

''Nah, I would say 1.'' Snorted Charles.

''Stop it now you two,'' said Mom sternly. ''No betting. However,'' she said grinning, ''I would go with three''.

''Glad we are amusing you all''. Laughed Dad, swinging Riptide dangerously close to my chest. I mean, how does he do it? I am pretty sure this is a piece of cake for him but for me, it seems like an uphill task.

I parried and dodged, and just then saw my opening. Dad's right side was left unguarded. I swung, only to see Riptide half an inch away from my neck.

''B-but HOW?'' I sputtered.

''Roman tactic.'' Said Mom shaking her head. ''Honestly Seaweed Brain, you should have given her some warning.''

''But then what about the element of surprise Wise Girl?'' protested Dad. ''She will be leaving for camp tomorrow and will surely encounter quite a few monsters on the way. Andy will have to be prepared. Although,'' he continued, ruffling my hair (''DAD!'' I protested) ''you did pretty well today squirt. You lasted for nearly ten minutes.''

''Nine minutes and forty two seconds to be precise.'' Chimed in Silena. ''Pretty good, sis. Luke lasted for only seven yesterday.''

''I was ambushed!'' said Luke dramatically, clutching his chest.

''Right'' deadpanned Charles.

''Alright, that's enough.'' Said Mom, ever the peacemaker. ''Now lets have lunch. It is Andy's last day here after all.''

Now let me introduce my siblings. Luke Fredrick Jackson is two years younger than me and is almost a carbon copy of Dad. I am pretty sure you could mistake him for Dad if it were not for his eyes. He has got black hair like Dad and the same goofy personality. However he is the only one of us who has got Mom's grey eyes. Although he is only in middle school, he is amazing at basketball. He is the most laidback person I know unless you make him mad. Then he will go into his overprotective brother mode. I suppose that his fatal flaw is personal loyalty too.

I remember this one time Jack Watson the star of the basketball team in my school had decided to make me 'his girl' and thought the best way to do so was to stalk me and try to kiss me so that I would fall madly in love with him. Not to mention the horrendous names like 'baby' and 'sugar'. He tried to do so once when Luke had come for a game and lets just say it did not end well. Jack went for a week being randomly splashed with water and experiencing mild earthquakes. Luke had mysteriously 'fallen sick' for the week it had happened. Right.

Next come Silena and Charles. They are twins and are eleven. They both have honey blonde hair. Silena has grey-green eyes while Charles has brown ones. We think he got them from Grandma Sally. According to Mom and Dad, they are exactly like the Stoll brothers and from what I have heard about the sons of Hermes, I wholeheartedly agree. They are the resident pranksters and Mom finds it really difficult to keep them in line.

The funny part is that Silena has the reputation of being the smartest girl in her school. She is in the Math Club and takes part in nearly every quiz and debate competition there is. And always wins. Obviously. She is not a granddaughter of Athena for nothing. Charles on the other had is insanely smart, maybe even more than Silena but chooses to ignore that. He will get an A+ in one test and a C- in the next. His teachers don't know what to make of him. His reason for this is simple. He is not passionate about this. The only subject he consistently does well in is marine biology. I suppose he wants to be a marine biologist like Dad.

And then there is me. Andromeda Sally Jackson. The oldest Jackson child. My friends call me Andy. I have Mom's blonde hair and Dad's green eyes. I would not say I am a social outcast but then I am not really popular either. My two best friends are Jennifer Snow and Isabella Black. We three have been friends since kindergarten. I suppose one of the reasons is that we all love music and play an instrument.

I play the piano and pretty well if I say so myself. I am not boasting. Honestly. My music teacher Ms. Jones says that I should consider giving the Trinity College of London Exam. However, I am not so sure. I much prefer the idea of Jen, Bella and I forming a band. It seems much more interesting compared to some stuffy old classical music.

Luckily for me, my parents agree. Not the band part. But they are firm that I should only do what I want to. I should not be forced to do anything I don't want to. I suppose they are speaking from their own experience of being thrust into quest after quest with no say in the matter.

Speaking of my family, another strange thing is that Mom and Dad's powers have got segregated in us. Luke has got maximum control over the earth and Mom's arachnophobia. I have got Dad's control over the water and Mom's love for architecture. Also the famous 'Jackson Temper' but that is not really a power is it? More like my fatal flaw.

Silena can make water heal anyone and can talk to horses. She is really good at math and is really interested in learning new things. No matter how she tries to hide it, her curiosity is unquenchable. She is always eager to learn new things. Charlie, on the other hand, can convert water to ice. Pretty cool if you ask me. As far as the Athenian traits are concerned, he has amazing logic and reasoning skills. His battle strategies are amazing. When we have our miniature capture the flags, Charlie and I are usually unbeatable if we are on the same team.

I am pretty excited about tomorrow. I mean, sure I will miss everyone but I am also curious about Camp Half Blood. After all, that is where my parents met for the first time. They told me the whole story about their time there and their quests. To be honest, I am a bit disgusted as to how the Gods treated them. Going on quest after quest every year? Having a life threatening prophecy thrust on you just before your sixteenth birthday? Losing you memories for seven months and being thrust into an enemy camp? And the icing on the cake. Falling into Tartarus and having to fight not one but two wars.

Not your regular summer camp at all. To be honest if I was in their place, I don't know how I would manage. I really admire them a lot. To get out of all of this and manage to live a semi-normal life is not an easy task. Though, I suppose it wasn't all sunshine and daisies.

Dad did try to kill himself.

But that only shows that he is as human as the rest of us.

**Well, so this is the second chapter. I hope you liked the description of the Jackson Siblings! Like it, hate it, let me know. Please review! **

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited my story. Thank You so much! You guys rock! Your comments made my day!**

**Until next time.**

**-booklover1004**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I suppose you already know that!**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

**1:00 AM**

Today was the day. The day I would finally return to New York after twenty-three years. Yes, twenty-three years.

To be honest, I did not think I would ever return. Not after what happened all those years ago. I had nothing left there. Well, not nothing. My mom was there with Paul and Susan. They would visit us every year at California and I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to come back, if only for a short visit. But I just could not. There were too many memories. Everywhere, in every street, every alley, I had been attacked by some monster or the other. When I would look at the city all I could remember how lifeless it had looked during the Battle of Manhatten. And although I am being foolish, I can't help but think it was my fault. My fault my city had been in danger.

Being the child of the prophecy had not been easy. But somehow, I had managed to survive. I had been so very relieved. Finally, I thought I would be able to live a semi-normal life. However, it was not to be. A quest for Hermes, an errand for Apollo, this, that and the other.

And then the best part – losing my memories and going missing for seven months. And if that was not bad enough, having to fight yet another war and falling into Tartarus. Thinking of that hellhole brought back memories of the night Annabeth and I finally decided to leave camp.

_Flashback_

_We had just reached Thalia's Pine. Annabeth was tightly holding my hand, almost as though she was afraid that I would slip away from her grasp. I did not blame her. She had seen me nearly kill myself not even an hour ago. It had shaken her up badly. Looking back, I could not believe that I had even thought of something like that. How could I have left Annabeth? As cheesy as it might sound, she was my everything, my whole world. We were two halves of a single entity. _

_I was jerked out my thoughts by Annabeth pinching my arm. There by the pine, there was a person. It was too late now. We could not turn back. The person had surely seen us by now. We approached the tree hesitantly. It was Hestia._

_''__Lady Hestia,'' whispered Annabeth. ''What brings you here?''_

_''__I could ask you both the same question child,'' she replied. ''I must say that I am not surprised by your decision. Sometimes all we need to come back on track is a fresh start.''_

_''__How do you know?'' I choked. ''And what are you doing to do? Send us back? Or tell Zeus so that he force immortality upon us?'' I spat out bitterly._

_Hestia's eyes burned and I could see the flames dancing in her eyes. At that very instant I was sure that due to my inability to hold my tongue, we were both going to get incinerated._

_''__Come here child,'' she said gently. ''Do you really have so little faith in me Perseus? I cannot forget what you did for me in the Titan war. Not many demigods would give up immortality for love and be brave enough to ask Zeus to give Hades and I our own thrones on Olympus. And you, Annabeth, never giving up on finding Percy for all the months he was missing. You both deserve to be happy. If you want to leave camp in order to get your happy ending then so be it. But let me help you. That is the least I can do for you. Consider it as a gift.''_

_''__You will help us?'' whispered Annabeth disbelievingly. _

_''__Yes. I will keep you hidden from the eyes of the Gods and monsters. Your scent will be masked. But I would recommend that you don't come back to New York. Whatever my powers may be, I will not be able to hide you here.''_

_''__Thank you so much my lady,'' I managed to croak out. Maybe, finally things would be alright._

Hestia had kept her promise. No monster had bothered us since the time we left. When Andromeda was born, Hestia had told us that any child of ours would be invisible to monsters until their fifteenth birthday. Then they would have to be sent to camp. Andromeda had turned fifteen three days ago and we were running out of time. She had to reach camp as soon as possible.

''Ready to go?'' asked Annabeth.

''As ready as I will ever be.'' I answered.

Andromeda bounded down the stairs, her eyes shining with excitement. ''Can we leave now?'' she asked impatiently. She reminds me of myself when I was of her age. Or probably how I would have been if there had not been a prophecy hanging over my head.

''You remember all that I taught you right?'' fussed Annabeth. ''Try to remain inconspicuous and not attract monsters. And – ''

''Remember my back story, don't use my powers unless absolutely essential and try not to pick a fight with anyone. I _know_ Mom.''

''Just take care alright?'' whispered Annabeth, hugging her tightly.

''I will Mom, don't worry.'' Andy smiled.

''Shall we?'' I asked her.

''Lead the way Dad.'' she replied.

''Hold on tight.'' I said holding her hand and vapour travelled us to New York.

Now, vapour travelling is exactly as cool as it sounds. It is even better than shadow travelling and that is saying something. Imagine going on a roller coaster. Now imagine that the roller coaster is going underwater and you are being broken into a thousand fragments and being put back together like a jigsaw and you can imagine what vapour travel feels like.

''Woah!'' said Andy. We had landed in Central Park.

''Feeling alright?'' I asked.

She grinned.

'' Never felt better.''

Andromeda POV

Vapour travel is the coolest thing ever! It was just amazing. I followed Dad as he hailed a cab.

''Long Island.'' He said and the cab took off.

''Now what?'' I asked him quietly.

''We wait. And hope we reach safely. And are not attacked.'' He replied. ''Just remain alert. You never know what might happen when.''

I stared out of the window as the streets of New York zipped past us. Dad chuckled.

''What's so funny?''

''Oh nothing. It is just that this is oddly reminiscent of my first ride to camp. Lets just hope that this trip is not as bad as mine was.''

He spoke too soon.

We could see the hill in the distance by now when suddenly something dark engulfed the cab and then, everything went black. We were plunged into darkness.

**Ooh! Cliffie! Well, I hope you all liked Percabeth's backstory. I will be including more such flashbacks in the later chapters. Please review and let me know your thoughts! What monster do you think Andromeda will face on her way to camp? Any guesses?**

**Also, I will not be able to update more than once a week from next time as my classes start. I will try to update every Sunday.**

**Until next time,**

**-booklover1004**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Chapter 3**

**Andromeda POV**

''Get out now, Andy!'' yelled Dad.

''I can't open the door!'' I screamed panicked.

Dad cursed in Ancient Greek and drew Riptide, smashing through the glass as if it was made of plastic.

''Come on. Fast. We have no time to waste.''

''And the driver? What about him Dad?''

''They won't harm him. It is us they want.'' He replied helping me to my feet. We stood up only to find four hellhounds surrounding us. We were outnumbered.

''Andy, run to camp. Let me handle them.'' Said Dad.

''No! I am not leaving you!'' I protested.

''Go. This is an order. '' he barked. His face was stern. His eyes glittered like stones. Looking at him I was a little afraid. This was the Percy Jackson who had defeated thousands of monsters, the hero of Olympus, child of the prophecy. Not my laid back Dad, the goofy marine biologist. ''You will have a greater challenge to face on your way and you must conserve your energy. You must leave now. I can handle this. Now GO!''

I looked behind one last time just in time to see all four hellhounds pounce on my Dad at the same time and them I ran.

########################################################################

I had reached the foot of the hill by now and could see the old faded sign of ''PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES''. The pine tree loomed in the distance.

''There you are. Can't run away anymore can you, my dear demigod.'' Someone cackled behind me.

I whirled around to see Kampe. Of all the monsters to face! My luck is even worse than Dad.

''You will make a tasty snack.'' She crooned, edging towards me. I hastily stumbled back. ''To die even before you reach that stupid camp of yours. What a pity.'' A feral grin stretched across her face.

I lunged at her. Thank the gods I had listened to Dad and kept my sword handy but she was too fast.

''You want to fight demigod?'' she snarled. ''Alright then.''

She lunged at me with both her knives and I stumbled back. Luckily, thanks to my training I managed to deflect her blows. Kampe gave an enraged yell and spat acid while trying to bring her knives to slice my neck off. I dodged, ducked and parried.

I was now making progress up the hill. I was halfway up. But it was becoming steeper and more difficult to climb up. It did not make it any easier that I was climbing up backwards and could not see where I was going.I sneaked a glance at the hillside and blanched. The grass had been destroyed and was now a sickly yellow and smoking due to the acid. I lunged at her again. This time I managed to get a hit at her left side.

She roared and spewed acid.

It missed me by a millimetre.

My hands were trembling. My lungs burnt and my heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I though it would come out. I could not keep dodging her acid and the attacks for ever. I had no choice. I was getting tired and had to use my powers before I was too exhausted to even do that.

Have you ever tried doing two things at once? Well if you have I am pretty sure it was not fighting a Greek Mythological monster and thinking of ways to summon water out of nowhere at the same time. Trust me, it is NOT easy.

I feinted to the left. Kampe was not fooled.

''I will get you demigod!'' she yelled.

She lunged at me her eyes filled with rage. I was frozen. I could not move. Her stench filled my nostrils. It smelt like blood. Probably from all the demigods she had killed.

Water, I thought furiously. Please, let there be water. Somewhere. Anywhere. The soil, I thought. For the grass to grow, there had to be water. I imagined pulling up the water from the soil as fast as I could. Everything was in slow motion. I was going to die, I knew it. Kampe's fangs were an inch from my throat when

''AARGH!''

Water shot up in all directions like a hotspring. Kampe was thrown back.

Due to her acid, the water was also smoking. It was a sickly green colour. I willed the water to form chains and bind her. Kampe struggled but it was futile. The water was like acid too. And it would harm her. Don't ask me how I knew that. I just did. I threw wave after wave at her while she struggled against the water-chains. They were as strong as iron ones if not stronger. I had practiced this for years, not knowing why Mom would push me to learn how to do so. Now I finally knew.

Where ever it touched her, she was burnt. Large welts appeared on her scaly skin. Adrenaline pumped in my veins. I was going to make it to camp. I was not going to let a monster like Kampe defeat me. I was the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. If they could have managed to do this so could I.

I charged and with a yell plunged my sword into Kampe's chest. She split apart like confetti. Yellow dust scattered everywhere. The silence was eerie. The water went inside the ground with a WHOOSH. I fell to my knees.

I was exhausted. I had faced my first monster. I wanted to do nothing more than lie on the grass forever but it was not an option. Even now I could feel the poisonous acid leaking through my shoe soles. I needed ambrosia and fast. If I did not get any, I might just lose my feet.

Somehow, I staggered to camp. Every step hurt like Hades. I was delirious with pain. Kampe had got her revenge. I was getting dizzy with pain. I stumbled to camp at last just in time to see a Centuar in from of me. It must be Chiron.

''Help... Poison... Kampe" I croaked.

Then everything went black.

**Wow! Andromeda's first monster! Like it, hate it, let me know! Please review!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite this story. Thank you so very much! You guys rock!**

**Until next time,**

**-booklover1004**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Chapter 4**

**Andromeda POV**

Voices. I could hear voices. But nothing was clear. It was like I was underwater and someone was talking. I could make out snippets of conversation though.

'' It has been three days, Chiron –''

''The grass on the hillside was completely destroyed –''

''Her feet were nearly burnt away by the acid –''

Whose feet were they talking about? Mine? I experimentally tried to wriggle my toes. I could move them. Thank the Gods. Why could I not open my eyes then? It felt like had been glued shut with super glue. It was like there was a ton of cement on them.

''Her feet are moving!'' exclaimed someone. The voices got fainter and fainter. That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

###########################################################################

I cracked an eye open only to be blinded by the sunlight. I was in a narrow bed facing the window. Sunlight was streaming in and I could see the strawberry fields from here. It felt like a thousand trucks had run over me.

''You are awake, I see.'' Said a voice behind me.

I craned my neck to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He had a scar on his upper lip.

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

I could see the twelve SPQR lines on his forearm. But wasn't he a Roman? How was he here? Questions whirled around in my head. I saw Jason staring at me probably waiting for me to say something. I immediately morphed my expression into one of innocent curiosity.

''Yeah,'' I managed to croak out. ''Who are you?''

He smiled. ''My name is Jason Grace, son of Jup – I mean, you will probably understand that later. You can call me Jason. You have been unconscious for nearly four days. Gave us quite a fright. Will had nearly given up hope that you would come around.''

Will, as in Will Solace, son of Apollo I guessed.

''Are you feeling well enough to stand? I am sure you must be having some questions and well, we are really interested in talking to you too if you are up to it.''

''Sure,'' I replied.

I ignored his outstretched hand and stood up. ''Lead the way.''

Jason led to me the council room. As far as I could see, it was exactly the same as it had been in my parent's time. The ping pong table was in the centre with Chiron and Mr. D sitting, the latter holding a diet coke in his hand.

''Ah, Jimmy, take a seat I suppose.'' Said Mr. D. ''And the brat as well, not that I really care anyway.'' He continued, waving in my direction.

''Um, alright?'' I said. He was certainly not winning any points for politeness with me.

''So you are finally awake, child.'' Said Chiron turning towards me. ''You must be exhausted. However, I am afraid there is much to be discussed. For starters, how you ended up here without a protector to guide you and how you had a sword made of celestial bronze with you _even before you set foot in camp._'

' He stared at me and something told me that he was suspicious of me already.

_Great job Andy! I told myself. Just the thing to make yourself inconspicuous. Make the activities director suspicious of you._

My throat went dry. Chiron would see right through me. I had to think of a plan and fast.

''Well, Chiron,'' I started and mentally face palmed. Me and my big mouth.

''How do you know who he is?'' demanded Jason.

By now even Mr. D had put down his magazine and was staring at me with undisguised interest.

I took a deep breath. ''To answer your question, I already know about the fact I am a half blood.'' I said, lying through my teeth. I could feel Jason's incredulous look burning a hole in my head.

''Continue.'' Said Chiron.

''My mother was a mortal but she could see through the mist. Before I was born, my father left a sword in her possession and he told her that I would need it in the future. That was the same sword that you found in my possession. My mother knew that my father was a God but never told me his identity. She said that it would do me no good to know it. She had been told by him about camp, the exact location, how to get there, all the details. That is how I know that you are Chiron, the trainer of heroes.

As far as the fact of not arriving at camp with a protector is concerned, well, as I said before, I already knew I was a demigod. And moreover, I never lived in one place for more than a couple of years at a time. My mom is a journalist and has to keep travelling. I suppose that should answer your second question.''

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Then Chiron said, ''Well, that is a plausible explanation for sure, my dear. But there is one small detail left. I did not catch your name.''

''Andy,'' I said. ''Andy Johnson.''

''Well, Andy, welcome to Camp Half Blood.'' Said Chiron warmly, shaking my hand. ''Jason, why don't you show her around camp? I am sure she will appreciate a tour.''

''Sure thing.'' Grinned Jason.

''Wait a minute,'' I interrupted, glancing at Chiron with my best dumb blonde expression. ''Who is the other guy?''

He looked at me. Somehow, I got the feeling that he had been testing me. Something told me that I had passed.

''That is Lord Dionysus, God of wine.'' He replied.

Mr. D glanced lazily at me. ''Surprised?'' he drawled. ''Now get going from here brat before I turn you into a dolphin.''

As Jason ushered me out I could feel Chiron's gaze on me. I would have to be careful not to blow my cover. I had a feeling that another slip up like the one I made in the morning might cost me dearly.

**So Andromeda has reached camp! What do you think? Should Chiron discover her parentage on his own or no? PM me and let me know. Ideas for future chapters are , a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story. You guys rock!**

**Lastly, please let me know your views about this chapter. Like it, hate it let me know.**

**Until next week,**

**-booklover1004**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**I got a few requests as to what happened to Percy after Andromeda reached camp. Well, I hope this chapter answers your questions!**

**Chapter 5**

**Andromeda POV**

Jason was really nice. He was really helpful and seemed genuinely interested in showing me around camp. I could see why he had been good friends with Mom and Dad.

I drank in everything around me. The camp was as beautiful as I had imagined it to be. The stables were beautiful. I could feel the pegasi turning towards me, probably sensing the presence of a demigod with the blood of Poseidon.

_STAY! _I yelled at them mentally. The last thing I needed was to cause an impromptu stampede. They whinnied in annoyance but thankfully obeyed. We saw the lava wall, armoury, lake and sword fighting ring. We then finally reached the top of a hill. Below, I could see a small city. It was made entirely of white marble and was the most graceful thing I had ever seen. The streets were teeming with people. It was an entire township.

''What is that?'' I asked. Mom and Dad had never mentioned a city in the Greek Camp. There had only been one in Rome.

''You mean the buildings below?'' asked Jason. ''Well, they are a city for adult demigods. We call it New Greece. It is built on the same lines as New Rome.''

''And that is?'' I asked, a confused look on my face.

''Oh, of course! You don't know what that is!'' said Jason, smacking his head. He then went into a long winded explanation of the entire story of how the Greek and Roman demigods finally found about each others existence about twenty five years earlier and how the Greeks decided to build a small community inside their camp like the Romans. I noticed how he completely glossed over the actual _reason_ the Greeks and Romans came to know about each other in the first place. It was as though the Giant War had never happened.

''So what you are trying to say is that there is a proper school and university there in addition to houses and shops for demigods after they reach the age of eighteen and choose to settle there?'' I asked incredulously. It seemed ironical that Mom and Dad had left camp for the very same thing that was now present here. I felt a strange urge to laugh.

I then asked Jason another question that had been bothering me. ''In the infirmary, you said that you were the son of Jupiter, didn't you? So how are you in the Greek camp and not in the Roman camp?''

He gave a small smile but it was forced. ''Well, my wife is a Greek. She is a daughter of Aphrodite, not Venus. So one of us had to give up our original home. I had ... visited... this place sometime back and well, after that, I was never the same. I could not fit into the rigid regime of the Roman Camp again so easily. Moreover, Piper, my wife, did not really feel comfortable being in the Roman Camp as much as I did here so the choice was very simple.''

Visited Camp Half Blood huh? Not sent here by Hera with amnesia? Sure, Jason. Whatever you say.

''So in which cabin will I be staying?'' I asked Jason though I already knew the answer. ''I could not help but see there were about twenty of them in the clearing we passed.''

''The Hermes Cabin for now, I suppose. Though, I will not be surprised if you are claimed today, Andy. You look to be around fifteen. Most demigods are claimed by this age.''

''Well we can only hope can't we?'' I cheerfully replied though I was freaking out from within. It was highly unlikely that I would be claimed as neither Athena nor Poseidon knew of my existence.

The day quickly passed. I was not claimed that night at the campfire. Mr. D announced the arrival of a new camper – Alice Jameson. Yup, that's me. That night I fell into a dreamless sleep, wondering how long I would be able to keep up this charade.

_Meanwhile,_

Percy POV

I groaned as I stabbed the last hellhound. I was not as young as I was and that was showing. I could see a figure slowly inching up the hill- Andromeda. Following her was wait – KAMPE? I groaned. Trust her to inherit my bad luck. I had to leave at once. As much as I wanted to help her, she had to handle this battle on her own. Moreover, my scent was sure to draw more monsters.

Reluctantly, I turned my back on my daughter and left. I broke up into a million pieces and vapour travelled back to California.

I collapsed in my swimming pool, giving Silena quite a fright. ''DAD! You are back! Luke, call Mom and Charles. Dad has come back!''

They all came running out.

''Did she reach safely?''

''Are you alright?''

''You are bleeding Percy!''

''Which monster did she have to face?''

''Guys! Calm down!'' I yelled, before telling them the whole story. After I had finished, Annabeth ran to get ambrosia.

''Four hellhounds, Percy, really? And Kampe? Well, we can only hope that Andy has reached safely. I mean you saw her halfway up the hill right? So she must have reached. She _has _to.'' She sounded as though she was trying to convince herself more than me.

''Of course she must have reached, Mom.'' Said Luke soothingly. ''Andy is an amazing fighter. She must have survived.''

A shiver ran up my spine. I did not like the way he said _survived_. She had to. Else I would never forgive myself for leaving her.

''Don't worry my dears,'' said a voice behind us. We turned to see Hestia behind us.

''Aunt Hestia!'' yelled Charlie. ''Is Andy fine? Did she reach camp?'' he asked hurriedly asking the question we all were dying to ask.

''Andromeda is fine.'' Replied Hestia. '' She has reached camp. However she is unconscious due to her battle with Kampe. Understandably so. However, she will make a full recovery.'' She smiled softly. '' To be honest, she had become somewhat of a hero at camp. There are not many demigods who would be able to slay a monster like Kampe single-handedly. You should be proud of your daughter Percy.''

''Thank you my lady.'' I said bowing.

Annabeth and I looked at each other joyfully. Andromeda had reached camp. She was safe. Now all she had to do was keep her identity a secret.

**This was more of a filler chapter but I had to write it for all of you who were concerned about Percy. The next chapter will have some surprises so stay tuned ;) A clue: the person played quite a major part in both the wars. Any guesses? PM me and let me know. The person who gives the right answer first will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this chapter. You guys rock! **

**Lastly, please don't forget to review. Like it, hate it let me know.**

**Until next week,**

**-booklover1004**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Chapter 6**

**Andromeda POV**

The next morning, I was the first person to get up. I lay in bed, listening to everyone else's deep breaths around me. The Hermes cabin was nice. Not above stealing something that belonged to you but overall pretty fun. Charles and Silena would get on with them like a house on fire.

Last night, the cabin counsellor Roxanne West had made me feel as comfortable as possible. She was a tall girl with red hair and blue eyes. She had immediately taken me under her wing and had told me to ask her about anything, no matter how stupid it may be.

At the campfire last night, all the campers from the war were there. I saw Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Clarisse, Will, Chris and many more war veterans that my parents must have known. They all had come with their children, I suppose, but with so many people, it was difficult to make out who was who.

The only people missing were Hazel and Frank but I guess they were at camp Jupiter.

Looking at the other cabins, I had seen one girl and two guys at the Poseidon table. They looked pretty laid back and easy going. They were goofing around. One of the guys reminded me of Luke when he was a kid. The girl was the oldest. She looked to be sixteen or seventeen. I think her name was Georgiana.

The Athena table had about ten people, six girls and four guys. To be honest, they seemed to be in complete contrast to the Poseidon table - or any table for that matter. While everyone else was laughing and joking, they all had a sullen look on their face and kept muttering among each other.

I wondered what was wrong with them. Malcolm, Mom's half brother seemed fine. He was laughing at something Conner Stoll was saying.

What could cause such a big difference in the Athena Cabin? Mom would always speak warmly of her half-siblings. How they were these geeks or mad scientists who liked a laugh as much as the next person.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Roxanne. ''Rise and Shine everyone!'' she yelled. ''We are going to be late!''

With a lot of grumbling, everyone got up.

''Do we _have_ to ?'' a kid of about ten whined.

''Yeah, we do if we want to get any breakfast, Jonathan.'' Smirked Roxanne.

You should have seen how fast the kid got ready on hearing the word breakfast. It was hilarious.

After breakfast, we had sword fighting. I was fidgeting with anticipation. I had got back my sword from Chiron and was dying to use it. I knew I had to hold back. It would not do to appear as though I had been training with a sword for years which is exactly what I had been doing. It might raise quite a few eyebrows.

I was on my way to the sword fighting ring when I saw a small girl, no more than eight, looking after the fire. It was Lady Hestia. I looked around to see if anyone was observing me. The coast being clear, I went to her.

''My lady,'' I whispered.

''Hello Andromeda,'' she replied, her eyes warm. ''And how are you enjoying camp?''

''It is wonderful!'' I exclaimed. ''However, I think that Chiron suspects something. I might have slipped up the first time I met him.'' I said sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

''I wouldn't worry about that my dear. It is fine. Mistakes happen. Well, '' she continued, looking behind me, '' you will be late for your first class so you better hurry. It was really nice talking to you child. It has been quite some time since someone has bothered to engage me in conversation.''

''Goodbye, my lady,'' I said, before jogging towards the arena. I skidded to a stop only to see that I was the last person to have arrived. And in the middle of the arena was Nico di Angelo. He looked exactly the same as in the pictures. Obviously, older. Dressed all in black, he made a striking figure.

''Well, I see we have a latecomer,'' he said, staring at me with pitch black eyes, so much like his father Hades.

Everyone went silent. Great, just what I needed – to be the centre of attention.

The Athena Cabin was there too – just my luck. They sneered.

''Well, since you are late, it is only fitting that you should be my partner in this round of the match.''

Whispering broke out. The Hermes Cabin looked worried. The Athena Cabin looked smug. I was not angry at Nico, far from it. It was the Athena cabin that was getting to me. _How on earth am I related to them?_ I thought.

''Alright then.'' I answered fiercely. I was not scared of sword fighting. If I could face my Dad, then facing Nico should not be impossible. Also, if I lost, what was the big deal? I was the new kid any way.

A faint smile played on Nico's lips. He inclined his head towards me. ''Shall we?''

I stepped into the circle. ''Be careful Andy,'' whispered Roxanne. ''Nico is one of the best swordmen at camp, second only to Jason Grace. He is a son of the big three. His Godly parent is Hades. Please be careful.''

I nodded. Second best swordsman huh? That was my Mom's title. It was almost everyone at camp was refusing to aknowledge my parent's existence. They were all acting like everything had always been sunshine and daisies and that the campers had not fought in two major wars which had caused so much bloodshed. With a start, I realised that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase did not exist anymore for camp. I suppose that only a few people knew about them - probably their siblings and some older campers until the younger ones figured it out on their own. It was an open secret and for some reason it made me furious.

Everyone parted to form a circle.

I unsheathed my sword. Nico unsheathed his blade too. It glinted in the sunlight. He lunged at me. At that time I let my instincts take over. I ducked, parried, dodged and lunged. Nico was really skilful. He was fast and he had years of practice. He had fought in two wars, after all.

However, I had been training too. I had been using a sword since the age of six. We circled around each other like hawks, looking for an opening. There was pin drop silence. I guess everyone was too stunned as to how I had not been defeated yet. I could feel everyone holding their breaths waiting for me to be disarmed.

I know I was probably blowing my cover but I didn't care. I was not going to back down from a fight. Especially with the Athena Cabin looking at me like I was some piece of dirt on the ground not worthy of their attention.

We continued for quite some time. We kept lunging and separating. It was like an intricate dance. Metal clanged against metal. Sweat beaded my brow. Nico swiped at my feet with his sword but he was just a millisecond late. I tried to find an opening but it was no use. Nico was too well protected. By now, I was sweating buckets and Nico was breathing heavily too. I was finding it difficult to attack as well as protect myself. _One last time,_ I told myself. _Lunge just once more and give it all you have._

We both lunged at the same time only to find Nico's sword at my throat and mine pointed at his heart.

''It is a tie!'' said Leo Valdez incredulously. A huge crowd had gathered. It was like the whole camp had come to watch the duel. Everyone burst into applause.

The Athena Cabin had their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

''Go Andy!'' yelled Roxanne.

''Well,'' said Nico smiling, ''I guess congratulations are in order, kid. You were amazing! How on earth did you learn to fight like that?''

I just smiled, speechless. I could not believe what had just happened. Looks like all those times getting beaten by Dad were worth it after all.

**Well, so that was chapter six. What do you have to say about Andy's swordfighting skills and the camp's attitude towards the disappearance of Percy and Annabeth? Review and let me know!**

**The winner of the question last time was The Beloved Bookworm. No question this time folks, maybe next time.**

**Also, a big thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Thank you so much! You made my day!**

**Until next time,**

**-booklover1004**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that thank you all for your encouragement and ideas!**

**Guest: I am not sure whether to bring back Percy and Annabeth yet as this fanfic is mainly about Andy's time at camp**

**Mikeo: Maybe not the legend but some interesting events will take place at the campfire don't you worry!**

**SkyHigh236: Yes, Andy does indeed have uncles and aunts she does not know about. How? Well, you will soon come to know!**

**WhiteEagle1985: Quite a few people are going to act like jerks in the next few chapters and yes their attitude does suck! I mean how can they ignore Percabeth?**

**And now without further ado, Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

**Andromeda POV**

A week passed. I was enjoying my time in camp tremendously. I was pretty good at canoeing if I say so myself and not as bad at archery as some other people I know *cough* Dad and Silena *cough*. Everyone at camp was very nice. That is, everyone except the Athena and Ares Cabin. The Ares cabin was understandable considering that they hated the Hermes cabin in general due to their incessant pranking but they got along well enough with everyone else – yes even the Poseidon Cabin. I guess Ares was no longer angry about Dad defeating him or just didn't care anymore.

The Athena Cabin was a different story. They kept to themselves and hardly spoke to anyone else. All the other campers ignored them too. I had seen Malcolm, Mom's half brother look at them sorrowfully a couple of times but he too did not do anything much. It was almost as though there was an unspoken feud going on between the Athena Cabin and the rest of camp and no one was in the mood of resolving the matter.

I got along quite well with the Poseidon Cabin on the other hand. There were three children of Poseidon – Georgiana, Sam and William. Georgiana was the oldest. She was seventeen and cabin counsellor. Her mother had been a professional scuba diver until one day she had drowned. People said that after the war veterans she was the best swordswoman at camp. I looked forward to sparring with her.

Sam came next, aged twelve. He was the one who had reminded me so much of Luke the night of the campfire. He was a goofball and was forever ready to help the Hermes Cabin prank an unsuspecting camper. William was the youngest – aged nine. He had come to camp only a week before me. Being one of the youngest, he was still quite shy and was a quiet child but had amazing control over water even at his age. The funny part was that Sam and William had the same mother! Yes, my grandfather fell in love with the same woman twice. Their mom was a former Olympic swimmer. Guess that was why she had caught the sea god's attention.

I was well aware of the whispers that surrounded me now as I went around camp. After my little exhibition at the sword fighting arena, everyone was sure that I would be claimed at the campfire that night. Alas! That was not to be. It was apparently very strange for a camper to not be claimed three days after being at camp and I had already been here a week. Moreover, I was well above the average age of thirteen.

That morning, I was practicing archery with Fred, a son of Apollo.

''Now, aim the arrow at the target,'' he said, helping me stretch the bow. ''That's right. Now focus, Andy, focus.'' Easy for him to say. Being a granddaughter of Poseidon archery did not come easy to me. Not to mention Fred's breath on my neck was incredibly distracting. Damn the hormones!

I took a deep breath and released the arrow. It grazed past the target only to hit the tree behind. Oh well, at least it did not hit a centuar's tail.

''Sorry,'' I muttered. ''Need to practice, I guess.''

''No problem.'' Said Fred smiling down at me. His blue eyes twinkled. ''Same time, Friday?''

''Friday.'' I said with a smile.

''How pathetic,'' said a voice behind us. I turned to see Diana, counsellor of the Athena Cabin behind me.

'' Even a four year old could have a better aim than you. No wonder you have not been claimed yet. I suppose your godly parent must be ashamed of your skills. Athena would be, that's for sure.''

''Shut up, Diana,'' I hissed.

I did not want to pick a fight, I really didn't. But she was not making it easy, that was for sure. I sure as hell did not know anything much about Athena but from whatever Mom had told me, she was surely not winning the mother of the year award from my side.

''You are not worthy of being a demigod you know, Andy,'' Diana continued, her eyes cold as lead. ''I bet that the sword fighting was a fluke that day. And as for defeating Kampe? Chiron must have helped you for sure. As though you actually could do something like that!''

''Andy, please, ignore her.'' Said Fred anxiously. ''She is not worth it.''

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. ''You don't know what you are talking about Diana. So go away. I don't want to fight.''

''Like you could even if you wanted to,'' she mocked. ''No wonder your mortal parent did not send you to camp earlier. She must have known that you would be too weak to survive. And as far as your being not claimed is concerned, well let us face it- your godly parent is ashamed of you.''

A small part of my brain was warning me that she was not worth it. She was just jealous. But the moment she insulted my parents, it was the last straw.

''I think I told you to shut the fuck up.'' I said in a low voice. I did not care about the fact that half the camp was surrounding me. I could not think straight. My fatal flaw was not anger for nothing.

I felt a tugging in my gut. Icy chains of water shot out of the river and wrapped around Diana, pinning her to the tree. Her head hit the tree due to the impact. I heard the gasps of the surrounding campers but I was far from done.

My Dad's voice echoed through my head _'the sea does not like being restrained_'. Damn right it doesn't. I willed the chains to wrap around her tighter until she was gasping for breath. I did not want to strangulate her but no worries, this was far from over. The water then parted to form knives that I threw at Diana forming an outline surrounding her. And now for the finishing touch. A watery trident sailed over me stopping just millimetres from her throat.

I walked up to her. ''You can insult me as much as you like but speak a word about my family again and next time I will not be so lenient.'' I said, my voice shaking with anger.

Saying so, I walked away towards the beach leaving a dozen flabbergasted campers in my wake.

#############################################################################

I don't know how long I stayed at the beach watching the waves crashing against the shore. Part of it was due to my own anger, I knew. I was angry at Diana, but was furious at myself for losing control. I had blown it.

''Hey,'' said Georgiana, sitting next to me.

I just nodded. I did not know what to say.

''So from that little display earlier I suppose it is safe to say that you too are a daughter of Poseidon?''

''Descendent,'' I muttered. ''Descendent, not daughter.''

''Care to tell me how that happened?'' she asked lightly.

''I can't.''

She seemed unfazed. ''Fabulous work there earlier by the way. Diana deserved it. She had gone too far. The trident was a nice touch. It took Sam and me a good hour to free her, not that we wanted to, Chiron made us.''

I grinned. Looks like Diana was not her favourite person either.

''Come on,'' she nudged me. ''time for dinner. You don't want to miss it.''

''I think I will pass. I can't face everyone. Not after what I did.''

''Nonsense. I doubt anyone will hate you for that. Half of the camp hates miss know-it-all as much as you do.''

''Moreover, it is time you told everyone your actual heritage, child. It is time for them to know.''

We both looked up to see Lady Hestia standing in front of us.

**I am evil aren't I? But let's face it, Diana did deserve it. So, how was it? Like it, hate it let me know!**

**Also, a big thank you to everyone who have reviewed, followed or favourited this story. You guys are awesome!**

**Next time: the truth is out! **

**Until next week,**

**-booklover1004**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Chapter 8**

**Andromeda POV**

_previously_

_''Moreover, it is time you told everyone your actual heritage, child. It is time for them to know.''_

_We both looked up to see Lady Hestia standing in front of us._

''Are-are you sure my lady?'' I stuttered.

She nodded serenely. ''Yes my dear. It is time. You all could not be hidden forever and now is as good a time as any you will get.''

''But it was supposed to remain a secret!'' I exclaimed. Great going Andy. You could not keep your identity a secret for even a week. You should totally consider being an undercover detective. You wouldn't even last a day.

Georgiana just looked lost. It was almost comical. It seemed like she was trying to figure out which was the right way up. I did not blame her. I would be confused to if I was in her place.

''Nothing remains a secret forever.'' Said Hestia gravely. ''Your parents knew the risks of sending you here. I had already told them about them. I am sure they will not blame you.''

''Well, although I have no clue as to what the Hades you both are discussing it seems to be pretty important. Might as well get it over with then,'' said Georgiana cheerfully. And the three of us made our way to the campfire, Georgiana dragging me along like she was high on sugar and Hestia smiling serenely bringing up the rear. My half aunt is crazy.

#############################################################################

The moment we entered, everyone stared at us like we had come from another planet. I was dreadfully embarrassed. Georgiana took it all in her stride.

''Hey everyone!'' she exclaimed, waving at them. ''What are you'll looking at?'' I wanted the ground to swallow me up that very instant. She was even worse than all four of us at home on a sugar high and that is saying something. It involves an escaped zebra from the zoo, an orangutan, surfing and one furious zookeeper. But that is a story for another time.

Hestia led us to the main podium where Chiron, Mr. D and all the other veterans sat.

''Lady Hestia,'' said Chiron bowing deeply. ''To what do we owe this pleasure?''

''Chiron, I think it is time that the true identity of one of your campers is known.'' She said, gesturing at me. My face was on fire. I wanted to run away.

''Indeed?'' said Chiron, raising an eyebrow. Whispers broke out among the crowd of campers. Nico looked at me suspiciously. I think that he had partly figured it out already. Joy.

''Yes. Now my dear, if you will please introduce yourself?'' said Hestia leading me to the podium. Everyone went silent. Even Mr. D put down his wine magazine to look at me. The veterans looked at me with undisguised interest.

My mouth went dry. I looked helplessly at the crowd to see Georgiana give me a thumbs up. Honestly, at times she is as bad as Charlie. Roxanne smiled at me encouragingly.

''Uh, well, you see,'' I said nervously, looking around at the campers surrounding me. Georgiana mouthed _Go on!_

I took a deep breath. I could do this. ''My name is not Andy Johnson.'' I said in a much more confident voice. '' My actual name is Andromeda Sally Jackson and my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson.''

The change in the crowd was instantaneous. ''No way! Impossible! She is a liar!'' were some of the common things being yelled by the campers. The veterans looked flabbergasted. Leo's mouth was hanging open comically. Nico looked as though he had seen a ghost. Rachel's eyes glowed green and she looked at me with wonder. As for Jason, he was slackjawed.

''SILENCE!'' yelled Chiron, banging his hoof on the ground. To Hestia he said, ''Explain yourself, my lady.''

''Willingly,'' she replied. She turned to the campers. ''Twenty three years ago when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase apparently were found dead, it was not so. I found them as they were leaving camp and helped them escape. Now, '' she continued, seeing some veterans open their mouths to protest, ''you may think that was wrong on their part but answer me honestly. If they had told you they wanted to leave camp would you have let them?''

Piper's mouth snapped shut. She looked guilty. So did all of them for that matter. They were all avoiding Hestia's eyes, staring at the floor. A tear rolled down Malcolm's cheek.

''I helped Percy and Annabeth leave camp and start a life on their own.'' She continued. '' I was the one who shielded them and their children from the eyes of the gods. The only flaw was that their children would have to come to camp once they were fifteen as my protection would be useless then. That is how Andromeda is here.''

There was a stunned silence. Then Jonathan piped up, ''That is how you are so good with the sword isn't it, Andy?'' he asked.

''And are a walking disaster with bow and arrow.'' grinned Fred.

''And have amazing control over the water,'' chimed in Sam.

All the campers started speaking at once, dissecting my abilities and wondering how they had overlooked them earlier. Until-

''This is impossible! This is just a lie!'' exclaimed Stefan, a son of Athena.

A chorus of ''Yeahs!'' greeted his statement. They were all from the Athena Cabin, no guesses there.

Hestia's eyes glowed like embers. I think she too had enough of their insolence. The campfire glowed brightly. Flames shot up in the air. Someone screamed. I don't blame them. It was pretty scary. Moral of the story? Don't piss off Hestia.

The fire cleared to form a scene. It was almost like a television screen. The noises and shapes got clearer. I craned my neck and to my astonishment saw my family sitting in a restaurant. They were all there – Mom, Dad, Luke, Silena, Charlie and even Aunt Susan. I recognised where they were. It was Samantha's Deli. It then struck me. Today was supposed to be Luke's big game! They must have come here to celebrate.

Nico POV

I could not believe it! Percy and Annabeth were alive? How? To be honest, I always had a sneaking suspicion that they were not dead. If they had died, I would have known. However, I had been in coma at the time they had left. One of the side effects of fighting in a war, you know. Hence, maybe they had died and I had not known. I had gone to Elysium to search for them once I had recovered but on not finding them there, I supposed they must have tried for rebirth and that was another story. Shattered, I went back to camp having accepted the fact that my cousin and one of my best friends who was like a sister were dead.

I had given up on my crush on Percy long ago. It had been stupid, I now realised. I had tried to turn my feelings of hero worship into something else. Percy and Annabeth belonged together, anyone could see that. And now, Hestia was saying that Andy Johnson was actually Andromeda Jackson and her parents were Percy and Annabeth!

I had already had my suspicions after the first sword fighting class. Her fighting style was similar to that of Percy's with a hint of Annabeth's. At that time, I had thought that it was a coincidence, but with Andy - sorry, Andromeda's blonde hair and sea green eyes, I should have guessed it. How could I have been so blind?

When that kid Stefan opened his mouth, it took all my self control not to send him to the Underworld. Honestly, all the Athena kids were really irritating. They got on my nerves. I had no clue what was up with Athena's kids. After the war, they had all changed. All the new Athena campers were narrow-minded, mean and cruel. Chiron too, had no idea what to do with them.

Hestia did her 'flame-thingy' as Percy called it. Once the scene cleared, my jaw dropped open. There were Percy and Annabeth, considerably older. They were probably in a restaurant. Next to them sat a girl in her early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. Who the Hades was she?

Across them sat three kids. The oldest was wearing a jersey and had black hair and gray eyes. The other two appeared to be of the same age. They had blonde hair. The girl had green eyes while the boy's were brown. So these were Percy's children. Wow.

I looked on as the brown hair girl opened her mouth and began to speak.

**Please don't hate me! I know two cliffies in a row is pushing it. I promise, next time I will give a proper ending to the whole thing. Also, a****ny guesses as to what's wrong with the Athena Cabin? **

**On a brighter note, thank you guys so very much for the response to the previous chapter! 16 reviews for a single chapter is amazing! Also, we have crossed 100 followers for this story! Yay! **

**Until next week,**

**-booklover1004**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Chapter 9**

**Nico POV**

''The last goal was just spectacular, Luke!'' the brown haired girl exclaimed. Wait, did she say LUKE? What the Hades? Looking at Jason's expression he felt the same way.

''I almost thought I was going to miss it, to be honest.'' Said the black haired guy, – Luke, I suppose. He was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as though he was uncomfortable with the attention. Looks like he and Perce were similar in that way.

''Modest as ever.'' Snorted the blonde haired girl. ''Take some credit, bro. The last goal was fabulous. Everyone was on their feet yelling themselves hoarse.''

''It was really remarkable.'' Chimed in Annabeth. ''Not that I know a lot about basketball myself.''

''True that, Wise Girl,'' chuckled Percy. ''What's wrong Luke? You look distracted.'' He sure did. He was playing with his food and seemed to be somewhere else.

''I just hope Andy is alright.'' He murmured. All the campers turned to look at the girl in question.

''What?'' she said defensively. ''We have always been close.''

''I hope so,'' said Annabeth, worriedly. She tried her best to hide it but I could see she was tense. She kept playing with her napkin.

''Come on, Annabeth, I am sure she will be fine.'' Said the brown haired girl. ''She will be able to handle herself. Don't forget, she is _your _daughter after all. If you both can survive two wars then Andy adjusting in camp will be a piece of cake. You have trained her really well, both of you.''

Alright, that settled it. Who was this girl and how did she know so much about us? I had never seen her at camp.

''Thanks sis!'' smiled Percy, ruffling the girl's hair. She swat his hand away playfully.

Percy had a sister? But how? She was certainly not a daughter of Poseidon or Neptune. I would have known if she was. She did not even look like a daughter of Poseidon. My uncle's children had black hair and green eyes NOT brown hair and blue eyes! My head was spinning with questions to which I had no answers – yet. Looks like I was going to have a little chat with Andromeda Sally Jackson soon.

The scene continued. I saw Andy watching it intently. I suppose she must miss her family. There was typical teasing and banter between them. They all seemed so very happy. Looking at them brought a smile to my face. If anyone deserved a happy ending it was Percy and Annabeth. It continued until a lady walked up to them. She was a carbon copy of Effie Trinket. What? I have read the Hunger Games too, you know. With high heels and a tight fitting dress she cut a sorry figure.

''Doctor Jackson!'' she trilled. _Doctor?_ Alright, this was too weird. How did Percy Jackson get a doctorate? I looked at the others. They too looked zapped out. Leo's mouth was actually hanging open. I saw Calypso close it. Jason looked as though he had been hit on the head with a stick.

''Yes, Mrs. Jones.'' Said Percy as politely as he could while rolling his eyes. I saw Annabeth convert her laugh into a cough.

''Luke was just _brilliant_ today wasn't he?'' the lady continued. ''I was just _wondering _how he was so _good. _Where _is _dear Andromeda today? I was _hoping _to meet her.'' I rolled my eyes. She sure was laying it on thick.

''Uh- you see-'' said Percy, a wild look in his eyes. Not good. Percy cannot lie to save his life.

''She has gone to summer camp.'' Interjected Annabeth smoothly. Percy looked at her gratefully in thanks.

''Where is that?'' asked Effie Trinket the Second. Why was she so inquisitive? Couldn't she see they wanted to be left alone?

''Oh, New York. It is a music camp. We thought it would help her improve her piano skills.''

Damn, Annabeth sure can lie. That is for sure. Another facet of Andromeda's personality was uncovered. Who would have thought she could play the piano.

Mrs. Jones continued jabbering away a mile a minute and Percy and Annabeth patiently answered her questions.

Hestia waved her hand and finally the scene closed.

''I hope you all are satisfied now.'' She said, staring at the Athena Cabin in particular. The camp nodded its assent. They looked slightly ashamed. Serves them right. They needed to be taken down a notch. In a whirl of flames, Hestia vanished.

Poseidon POV

I could not believe it! Percy was alive!

Since afternoon I had felt another presence near the beach at camp and it was not one of my children. It seemed different. So, I had Iris open a one way iris-message to camp. Imagine my surprise when I see Hestia revealing that my son was actually alive and had a family of his own! At first, I was hurt that Percy had not come to me for help. But then I realised that I would have never let him go.

On seeing him with his family, so very happy, I smiled. Out of all the demigods, Percy and Annabeth were the ones who surely deserved their happy ending. I looked at their daughter, who was standing next to Hestia. She had my green eyes and her mother's blonde hair.

Contrary to popular belief, I did not hate Annabeth Chase. How could I when she had made my son so happy? I still barely tolerated Athena but I had no problem with her daughter.

Athena had only gotten worse over the years. More bitter, more bad-tempered. It was almost as though she had let Minerva take over her Greek form. She had been like this ever since the Giant War. It had only worsened after Annabeth was supposedly found dead.

She blamed it all on Percy of course. Blamed him for influencing her daughter against her mother. It did not strike her that she was the one responsible for the whole thing. Taking away the power of her daughter's invisibility cap, sending her on a suicide mission to find the Athena Parthenos, dissuading her from finding Percy, the list was endless.

It was also reflected in her children. They too were bitter. They no longer were braniacs with good battle strategy. They were petty, mean and cruel. No doubt the influence of their mother.

I saw Hestia leave in a flurry of sparks. Who would have thought she was so dramatic? Looks like she was a bit like brother after all. I made up my mind. I had to go and ask my granddaughter the whole story.

It would probably make Zeus furious, but I was willing to risk it. I had to know more about my son. My mind made up, I left for camp.

**So, chapter 10 everyone! Like it, hate it, let me know. Thank you guys so much for the amazing response to this story! You all are amazing!**

**Until next time,**

**-booklover1004**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I guess you already know that!**

**Chapter 10**

**Andromeda POV**

Well, that was not so bad. To be honest, it went better than I expected.

Seeing the scene Hestia had projected had made me nostalgic. I missed my family. After she left, I braced myself for the questions which were bound to come. However, they never came. Suddenly a whirlpool formed around the entire camp and in a flurry of water, Lord Poseidon himself appeared in front of us.

Everyone bowed. Even me. Whatever Dad had told me about Poseidon was not too bad. Sure, he had not really been there but then none of the Gods were ever around. Compared to the rest of the Gods, Poseidon had really helped Dad whenever he had been in a tough spot. Not like Athena who had only used Mom for her own benefit and had ignored her when times got tough. So yes, I did have some respect for the Sea God. Now it was up to him to prove him worthy of my esteem.

''Lord Poseidon,'' said Chiron, '' it is an honour. What can I do to help you?''

''I would like to speak to my granddaughter, Chiron,'' he replied, glancing at me.'' That is, if she is willing to speak to me.''

He actually looked _guilty_. I smiled inwardly. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

''Certainly my lord.'' I replied. Chiron took us to the Big House to give us some privacy. I silently thanked him. The last thing I needed was the entire camp to be a witness if the meeting went badly.

He looked vastly relieved.

We sat across the ping pong table. For a god, Poseidon did look very nervous. ''Very well then.'' He finally began. '' This is unbelievably awkward you know,'' I laughed nervously. Didn't I know it.

''Andromeda, I know that I have not been there for you or your parents as I should have been. But I would really like to know about my son Percy and his wife Annabeth as much as is possible without giving away too many details if you think it is for the best. Are they happy? Is everything fine with them?''

''Yeah. Mom and Dad are very happy. Once they left, they got a chance to live a normal life, you know. No more monster attacks, no more wars. Don't feel guilty!'' I said looking at his sorrowful face. ''It was not your fault. Dad does not blame you in the least. ''

Poseidon looked much happier on hearing that.

I continued, ''They went to university. Dad became a marine biologist and Mom became an architect. They have their own firm and are working to save the seas, you know. Dad thought that if he could not help you as a demigod, this was the least he could do.''

''He always put others before himself.'' Murmured Poseidon. ''I don't suppose you will tell me where they are, will you?'' he asked hopefully.

''I am sorry. You know I can't. The reason they did this was so that they could live a life without coming in contact with the Gods, you know.''

Poseidon sighed. ''Well, I thought as much. But it was worth a shot. Anyway, tell me more about them. Do you have any siblings? Have they any mortal friends? How are Annabeth's brothers? And who was the girl in the restaurant with Percy?''

I grinned. It seemed that Poseidon and I would get along splendidly. ''Don't worry. I will tell you everything.'' I said. And I did.

#################################################################################

I stretched as the sunlight hit my face. I smiled. My talk with Poseidon had gone amazingly well last night. He had seemed genuinely concerned not only about Dad but Mom as well. Our conversation ended with him asking me to call him Grandpa. I agreed immediately on the condition that he must call me Andy. Andromeda was a mouthful. He then went to Chiron and demanded that I be shifted in the Poseidon Cabin. I was a little reluctant at first as I was scared that Georgiana, Sam and William might resent me but my fears were unfounded.

They were thrilled to have a new addition to their cabin. Sam joked that he was actually my uncle as I was Poseidon's granddaughter. It was in stark contrast to the Athena Cabin who avoided me like the plague. They were as it is furious I had humiliated Diana and my parentage was the icing on the cake. The rivalry between the Poseidon and Athena Cabin was a thousand times worse than it was in my parent's time. I am pretty sure they would have killed each other if possible. However, there was nothing I could do about it.

After breakfast, we had sword fighting.

''Care to duel with me Andy?'' asked Georgiana.

''Sure.'' I grinned.

A small crowd gathered around us.

''Go Andy!'' yelled Fred and Roxanne. I blushed.

''Not so fast.'' Said a voice behind me. It was stern and frigid. It sent chills down my spine.

Athena stood in front of us. Everyone went silent. I groaned. Just what I needed. She did not look happy. In fact, she looked furious.

''What do you want?'' I asked. I did not like the tone of her voice or the disdain on her face.

''You do not bow down before me? I must say, I am not very surprised. After all, your good for nothing father was known for his insolence.''

''Don't insult my father.'' I said in a low voice.

''I have not come to argue with you girl.'' Athena's eyes flashed. ''You should be grateful I have not incinerated you on the spot for your disrespect. Now, where is my daughter?''

''You have no right to know.'' I hissed through clenched teeth. ''You lost all right to know about her the moment you abandoned her during the Giant War.''

''You _dare_ speak to me like this?'' Athena said menacingly. ''You have absolutely no right to speak to me this way. Now I am asking you once and for all, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?''

''My mother is no daughter of yours!'' I yelled back, clenching my fists. ''You lost the right to be her mother a long time ago. Making her invisibility cap lose its magic? Emotionally blackmailing her to prevent her from finding Dad? Sending her on a suicide mission to get your statue? Letting her fall into Tartarus? Ignoring her after the war because she refused immortality to be with her true love? Does any of this ring a bell?''

I could hear gasps and whispers breaking out among the campers. I did not care. They deserved to know the whole story.

Athena went white as though I had struck her. The truth hurts, doesn't it?

''So this is your final answer. '' she said coldly. ''I can see you have been influenced by that father of yours. I will not forget this. Today you have made yourself a very powerful enemy, brat. When you face your worst enemy, you will feel my wrath. You will be helpless and you will die a painful death. I assure you that.''

In a flash of light, she was gone. I averted my eyes just in going, Andy, you have made an enemy of the wisdom goddess. Well done.

''Well, you are certainly kelp head's daughter,'' remarked Rachel, at last. ''He had a tendency to piss off the Gods too.''

''Don't I know it.'' I grinned.

**So chapter 11 everyone! Do let me know your opinions regarding it! So Andy finally meets her grandparents!**

**I am not too sure if Andy should go on a quest or should have more gods visiting her. Do let me know your views regarding this. Also, thank you guys so very much for your wonderful response to my story. You all are amazing!**

**Until next time,**

**- booklover1004**


End file.
